Scars
by bluebuttons
Summary: Songfic that occures after Terra is turned to stone. Very depressing, but has some comic relief. Not for Terra fans. I'm no good at summaries, just read and review.


I absolutely love this song. Mostly cause it is about the same that happened to me. It is kinda depressing but it does have some comic relief. I really had fun writing this, and I hope you enjoy it too. So I'm gunna get it out of the way now- I don't own it! None of it! I don't own anything that I write about! Ok? So thanks for making me feel good! Geeze! Ha Ha! You can't sue me now!

K, so this fic is disregarding all episodes after the one when Terra gets turned to stone (Sorry, can't think of the episodes name, I think that it is _Fallen Titan_ but I am not sure.)

Scars 

_I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
My scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel _

Raven watched the boy who was now leaning against the bottom of the statue. The rest of the Titans had left hours ago, but Raven had stayed. She watched as he sobbed uncontrollably over the hard stone. She felt herself crying silent tears. She wasn't crying for the girl. She didn't care about the girl. She was crying for the boy who had had his heart ripped out.

Suddenly the boy got up and walked out of the cave, not even looking at Raven whose face was stained with tears. She watched as he turned into a hawk with emerald green plumage and flew off.

The grim girl walked slowly to the statue, her mascara was running down her face and mixed with her tears. She sat down Indian style in front of the stone girl, howling in agony and sorrow.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HIM! YOU SELFISH BITCH! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" She screamed at the lifeless statue. "HOPE YOU LIKE HELL TRAITOR, CAUSE THAT'S EXACTLY WHERE YOU'RE HEADED!"

She could feel her emotions loosing control, but did nothing to stop them. Black covered everything. Exhausted form using all of her powers, Raven fainted next to the stone figure.

She woke up cold. Startled, she looked around, remembering where she was, and what had happened the day before. She weakly stood and walked out of the cave. Still bawling, she walked back to the Titans Tower.

As she stepped out of the elevator, she heard strange music. She followed it to Robin's computer, where he sat.

On the screen there was a picture from the movie _'The Wizard Of Oz' _that had been slightly altered. It had a picture of Terra under the fallen barn instead of the Wicked Witch of the West. Behind her the munchkins were singing 'Ding! Dong! The wicked Witch is Dead!'

Not amused, Raven took off for her room. As she passed by Beast Boys room, there was a loud crack that sounded like glass being broken into thousands of tiny pieces.

Startled, Raven instantly pushed open the door to see if Beast Boy was ok.

_  
Drunk and I'm feeling down  
and I just wanna be alone _

_I'm pissed cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home _

She saw BB on his top bunk with a beer bottle in his hands, and several other broken beer bottles on the floor of his room.

"Get the hell outta my room!" Said the drunk boy without even looking to see who it was.

"Garfield, it's me Rav…"

"I know who it is! And I know what your gunna do. You're gunna be all 'Its ok, she wasn't worth it, you've got me' Well guess what! Its not fucking ok, she was worth it, and right now, I don't have anyone!"

"Beast boy I …"

"GET OUT!" he screeched at her shrilly.

She ran out of his room and next door to hers. She flung herself onto her bed whispering between sobs, "Beast Boy, don't be angry."

_  
Cause you channel all your pain  
and I can't help to fix myself  
Your making me insane  
All I can say is _

Raven woke up crying in the middle of the night, trying to erase her nightmare and all the images of Beast Boy committing suicide and Terra coming back, consuming her body and dragging it into hell.

Calming herself down, she made herself comfy again. And listened for the silence, but it didn't come. All she could hear was Beast Boy's weeping in his sleep.

She listened for a while and occasionally heard him mumbling Terra's name through the wall. Tears started flowing from her violet eyes as she laid there in the darkness of her room, and listened to him.__

I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much   
My scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel 

She woke up late that morning, still tired and still upset.

'I need a shower' she thought idly. She stepped into her bathroom and undressed. Turning the water all the way to high, she stepped in and let out a sigh.

Beast boy woke up early, but kept his eyes closed until around 9:30. When he made a motion to get up, he quickly leaned over the bedrail and vomited all over his green carpet.

"UGHHHHHH, why'd I so have much beer?" he asked himself without noticing that his words were in the wrong order.

He jumped down from his bed and threw up again.

He went into his bathroom, still dressed, turned on the shower and stepped into it, trying to wash away the memories of the previous day. About an hour and thirty minutes later he stepped out of the shower and dried of with a towel.

Raven stood outside his door, contemplating whether to knock on it or just leave him alone. She decided to leave him alone.

As she was walking toward the main room, she almost ran into Starfire who was carrying a bowl of gray stuff that was about the consistency of jell-o.

Raven wrinkled her nose as she smelled the contents of the large bowl.

"Good morning, Raven. Did you sleep well?" Said the young Tamarainan princess. She had put on one of her happiest, fakest smiles.

"No Star." Said Raven dryly, "What is that.?" She asked pointing to the bowl, even though she almost didn't want to know.

"Please friend Raven, tell me that you have heard of Glorknac pudding? On my home planet, this is the pudding that cures a, I believe it is called a 'hangover' yes?"

"Never heard of it. BB's gunna need a lot of that crap to make him not hungover."

"I know, friend Raven, friend Beast Boys behavior concerns us all." Raven could hear the sadness in her voice, "That is why we must go and cheer him up."

"I don't think that's such a good idea Star. I went in there last night to see if he was ok and he almost bit my head off."

"Gasp!He tried to bite your head off! Raven, he must be stopped! Come quickly, you can hold him down while I feed him the Glorknac pudding!" Said the disturbed alien as she grabbed Raven's arm and tried to drag her to BB's room.

"Star, he didn't actually try to bite my head off, it means…"

"Oh Raven," she sighed with relief, "I am pleased to hear that friend Beast Boy did not really try to bite your head off, this must be one of those expressions, yes?"

"Whatever floats your boat."

"Excuse me friend Raven, but what does the mean?"

"Never mind." Was the reply from the annoyed goth.

"Let us go and deliver the pudding to Beast Boy so that he may return to himself!"

Nock-

"Friend Beast Boy! I have come with Glorknac pudding!" came the muffled voice of Starfire through his door.

When she got no reply she knocked again and screamed "Are you up, friend Beast boy? I wish to help you!"

When she did not hear an answer she opened the door and walked in a few steps only to step in his vomit. She didn't seem to notice and continued to repeat Beast boy's name.

"I'm comin'! Just keep your damn pants on Star!" came the groggy voice of BB through his bathroom door.

"Oh Beast boy, I am relived that you are ok!" She screeched while embracing him. "Friend Raven says that you are very hungover, yes?"

"Just get out of my room! Raven, I thought I already told her to piss off! And I don't want any of your nasty pudding Star! Have you ever tried it? It tastes like shit!"

"Friend Beast Boy! Perhaps some potatoing of the couch will make you fell better. I truly only wish to help you, we are all saddened by the loss of our friend Terra, but you must…"

"NO! just leave me alone!" he wailed smacking the bowl out of Starfire's hands.

Starfire watched as the bowl flew out of her hands, smashed to the ground, and broke.

With tears in her eyes she shrieked at him, "Beast Boy, you have broken my mothers favorite pudding bowl! You are acting like a GORTGULSLUNK!"

"Haven't you noticed I don't care? Terra is gone! She is dead! Or is that too complex for your silly alien mind to comprehend!"

"Say what you wish Beast Boy, I will leave you alone. Please do not be upset with me for trying to help." She said in a dangerously calm voice as she left him in his room.

Raven, who had been listening from the other side of the door, was knocked over when Starfire opened it and huffed out.

"Told you it was a bad idea," mocked Raven from the ground in her emotionless voice.

"Raven, I am most upset, friend Beast Boy does not wish to join us in the potatoing of the couch, and he has broken my mothers favorite pudding bowl! He is acting like a complete gortgulslunk!" Explained Starfire with glowing hands and eyes.

"Told you he had a really bad hangover."

"Friend Raven, please go help our friend Beast Boy, you are the only one that he will listen to."

"I told you Star he isn't going to listen to anyone rite now, he just needs…."

"Please, friend Raven, one more try is all I ask."

"I'll do it as long as you keep your pudding away from my mouth."

Looking both hurt and exited Starfire hugged Raven "I know that you will be able to fix our friend Beast Boy!"

Raven watched as Star headed down the hallway smiling to herself. "Oh well, better get this over-with" Raven told herself as she raised her hand to knock on his door.

Knock- She cringed, expecting yelling and screaming from the other side, but instead she heard him crying.

She opened the door "Beast Boy, please let me talk to you. You made Star really upset, we really want to help you."

"Alright Raven, if it will get you to leave me alone, talk."

"Ok, first off, if you think that are the only one that has been affected by Terra's death, then you are so wrong. She was a friend to everyone, not just you." Raven lied, she had really hated Terra.

"I know Raven, it's just that even though she was a traitor to everyone, she was more of a traitor to me."

"I know, and I know that it really hurts. Malchior did the same thing to me. But I got over him, because you were there. I'm just returning the favor. You deserve way better than a traitor."

"Thanks Rae."

"Come down in a little while, k? We all convinced Cy to snap out of his depression long enough to drive to the video store and rent Mutant Ninja Monsters 12."

"Ok Raven. I'll come down in a while, after I clean up this pudding." He told her trying to sound happier but she could tell that he really wasn't too much happier.

'But at least he's coming down to watch a movie. Shit, I better get down there fast and tell Cy that he has to rent that movie before BB comes down.'

She turned to leave "Hey Raven,"

"Yes?"

"Thanks"

She walked over to him and whispered in his ear "You're welcome" and kissed him on the cheek.

I tried to help you once  
A kiss will only vise  
I saw you going down

_But you never realized  
That your drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassions in my nature  
Tonight is our last dance  
_

As soon as Raven left Beast Boys room she teleported into the main room and thankfully found Cyborg playing video games.

"Cy, I need you to go rent that _Mutant Ninja Monsters 12 _movie for Beast Boy, now. I convinced him to come down out of his room, he should be down in about 20 minutes considering he still has a hangover."

"You got it Rae, he needs to get out of his room." Said the concerned half robot from the couch.

"Oh Raven, I knew you could fix our friend Beast Boy! I shall make you the pudding of, oh yes, I am sorry friend Raven, I forgot that you did not wish to eat any more of my pudding. Perhaps Robin and Cyborg would enjoy some of my pudding of happiness!"

"Um, sure we would Star" said an uneasy Robin from his computer.

Beast Boy sat on his bottom bunk with his head in his hands. 'Why did she kiss me? Why did she think I was ready to have feelings again? All love is, is thinking that someone is worth risking everything, thinking that you really care, and then having your heart ripped out. Did I ever really love Terra? I risked everything for her, I thought I cared, and she fucking ripped my heart out BECAUSE NOW SHE'S DEAD! I'M NEVER GUNNA SEE HER AGAIN! AND ITS ALL MY FAULT, IF I HAD DONE SOMETHING SOONER IT WOULDN'T BE THIS WAY, BUT IT IS! I MIGHT AS WELL HAVE KILLED HER MYSELF.' He silently screamed, tears flowing from his eyes again.

_  
I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
My scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

'Get it together, I deserved better than her. Its just gunna take time to forget.'

I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
and I just wanna be alone   
You shouldn't ever came around  
Why don't you just go home?   
Cause your drowning in the water  
and I tried to grab your hand  
and I left my heart open  
but you didn't understand  
but you didn't understand  
You fix yourself  


'I just have to move on.'

_  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life _

'At least I've got Raven'__

I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
My scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel 

'Or do I?'_  
_

_I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
My scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel  
_

What did ya think? Is this sequel material? I was maybe thinking about doing a songfic sequel with the song that goes like this (One again, can't think of the name)

You love me but you don't know who I am 

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

_You love but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go, just let me go_

What is the name of that song? Is that a good idea? Let me know when you review!

Push the button!


End file.
